My Feelings for You
by LilAngel12558
Summary: YAOI! Shigeru loves Satoshi, but does the object of his affection return his feelings? Then, something happens at the Pokemon Center...ok, yea, i stink at summaries! oneshot


My Feelings for You By: LilAngel12558  
  
Disclaimers: Ok, I **~***D.O.N.T.***~** own pokemon, or any of the characters from pokemon, because if I did there would be a few changes... *laughs evilly*  
  
Summary: Shigeru loves Satoshi, but does the object of his affection return his feelings? Then, something happens at the Pokemon Center.  
  
Warnings: YAOI! DONT LIKE, DONT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DONT BITCH ABOUT IT TO ME, BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY WARNED! GOT IT?!? GOOD....  
  
Rating: PG-13...because of my stupidass self for opening my mouth and cussing in my rating and warning and story...hehehe  
  
Just in case you don't know:  
  
Shigeru: Gary Satoshi: Ash Kasumi: Misty Takeshi: Brock  
  
OK! On with the story!!!  
  
My Feelings for You "Charizard, flamethrower!" "Arcanine, dodge and use takedown!"  
  
Charizard unleashed his powerful flamethrower attack, but the dog of flame was too quick and dodged it. Arcanine charged at the dragon and rammed into it, sending the Charizard hurtling back. The dragon was KOed and the battle went to Shigeru.  
  
"Well Satoshi, I guess what they say is true!" Shigeru smirked at his love and long time rival.  
  
"Oh yeah! And what's that?!" Satoshi yelled back, mad by his loss.  
  
"The best man always wins!" Shigeru called back his Arcanine and laughed at his opponent.  
  
Satoshi grumbled and called his pokemon back to him. The ebony-haired boy walked down; defeated and irritated.  
  
'Of all the people I had to lose to, why did it have to be him?' Satoshi walked past his two best friends, ignoring their words of comfort.  
  
"Satoshi..." Kasumi sighed.  
  
Takeshi put his large hand onto her shoulder, shaking his head lightly.  
  
They both knew how hard Satoshi took his defeats, and losing to Shigeru, his greatest rival, was even harder for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shigeru watched as Satoshi walked away; head down and tears in his eyes, just waiting to overflow once outside.  
  
He didn't know why he always did that to Satoshi. Shigeru knew he hated to lose, but he needed a way to hide his feelings from the younger boy.  
  
Shigeru hated to see Satoshi sad or hurt in any way. He has loved Satoshi for the longest time, but was too afraid of rejection to tell him how he felt towards the boy.  
  
Shigeru walked away from the battle arena, once again empty handed.  
  
'I don't want to defeat you Satoshi; I want to hold you in my arms. I want to press my lips against your own. I want to be able to take you whenever I please.'  
  
Shigeru shook his head, futilely trying to get the thought out of his head. The boy sighed as he walked up to his annoying group of fans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Satoshi did not know how Shigeru could do that to him. The older boy always knew exactly what to say to make him feel like shit. Then again, most people say the almost exact same words to him whenever he loses. Maybe it is just the fact that Shigeru says it. Satoshi couldn't think of a reason why, though. There wasn't anything special about Shigeru...was there?  
  
'Why does this always happen? Shigeru, why do you have to make it so complicating? You just love to make my life as miserable as possible, don't you?'  
  
Satoshi sighed and shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts; however, that only allowed more thoughts to enter his mind.  
  
The young trainer stopped at the Pokemon Center and sighed again. This was definitely not going to be an easy night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shigeru parked the car at the Pokemon Center after he dropped off the girls at the mall.  
  
He stepped out and headed for the door, but stopped when he saw Satoshi in the small lobby, retrieving his pokeballs. Shigeru watched a few more moments before turning around and walking to his car again.  
  
"Shigeru...?"  
  
Shigeru turned to see Satoshi looking at him from the door.  
  
"Satoshi..." Shigeru sighed. He had decided to tell the boy how he felt the next time he saw him; however he wasn't expecting to see him so soon. "Come here for a second."  
  
"Um...ok..."  
  
Satoshi walked over to Shigeru until he was right in front of him.  
  
"What did y..."  
  
Satoshi's words were cut short as Shigeru claimed his lips with his own. Satoshi's eyes widened with shock and he almost fell backwards, but Shigeru grasped his shoulders, drawing him closer.  
  
The taller brunette licked the boy's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Satoshi did not respond and so, Shigeru pulled back.  
  
Shigeru looked into the ebony haired boy's eyes. Seeing nothing he sighed and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm and turning him around again.  
  
Shigeru was greeted with a soft, uncertain kiss. He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist.  
  
He leaned into the kiss, once again asking permission to enter the boy's mouth. Looking into Satoshi's eyes, the boy gave a slight nod and parted his lips.  
  
Shigeru's tongue gladly entered, exploring the boy's every cavern. He had never tasted anything quite so sweet and wonderful.  
  
They both could have stayed like that forever, but the need for oxygen parted the two.  
  
Both panting heavily, Satoshi looked into Shigeru's eyes. When his breathing became steady, he asked the question plaguing his mind, "Shigeru...how long?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Fuck. What am I suppose to tell him? 'Well, I've loved you forever; I was too stupid not to tell you though...' I can't let myself be degraded down to a weakling!'  
  
"Um...well, you see..."  
  
Satoshi looked up at me with questioning eyes.  
  
"Well, the thing is..."  
  
'Ok...he didn't reject me...so maybe I should just come out and tell him...It's not like I have anything better to say...'  
  
I sighed and looked up at the blackened night sky.  
  
"Since I met you, Satoshi. Since I first laid eyes upon your beautiful face. Always..."  
  
If that wasn't the corniest thing I've ever heard than slap me across the head and call me a stupidass.  
  
I looked down at Satoshi and saw tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Satoshi...are you ok...?"  
  
He nodded slightly in response and gave a light chuckle.  
  
"I never knew I was so appealing."  
  
Satoshi smiled up at me and I smiled back down at him.  
  
"Aishiteru, Satoshi."  
  
"I love you too, Shigeru."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Owari-  
  
Soooo....what did ya'll think? It's ok for my first story ever...right? Well...I think so...and that's all that counts...o.O Well, in the end I got annoyed in writing in 3rd person, so I changed it to 1st person...oh, if you couldn't guess, that was in Shigeru's POV! Oh, and I made pikachu stay inside of his pokeball for this story...he kind of gets on my nerves at times...hehehe...  
  
Please R&R! Thank you! Oh, flame me if you want, but they will only be used to help me make some toasty marshymellows! BWAHAHAHA *cough* ummm... 


End file.
